


spite's hostages

by rycan_toucan



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Grinding, Kisses, M/M, almost- wall sex, it's the closest to smut i've ever gotten but it's still not smut i'm so sorry, ryan's pressed against the wall through the entirety of this fic, smug little bastard, they're both spiteful idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycan_toucan/pseuds/rycan_toucan
Summary: he's out of breath and panting and smiling and full of himself and just seeing that makes shane go weak.sure, okay, maybe that clip was a little convincing."so," ryan started, pausing his sentence to take a breath every now and then. "do you have something to say to me, madej?"





	spite's hostages

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote another shyan hello did you miss me

he's holding ryan's shoulders underneath his fingertips in a vice grip, chest heaving from their prior game of cat and mouse, lips trembling. he's staring down his nose at the smaller man in annoyance and irritation, realizing that ryan had, in fact, won the argument this time.

he's sure whatever fake or not fake ufo-caught-on-tape video they debated was or wasn't real didn't matter right now. because the moment they started raising their voices it stopped being about the possible end of humanity and more about who is better at arguing.

it's like they both had a wall-sized scoring whiteboard in their respective bedrooms, keeping track of how many times one managed to piss off, infuriate, sexually frustrate, or annoy the other.

these things were tricky, though. having two highly competitive people (each in their own way) with very different opinions and beliefs come to an agreement was impossible- neither of them were stupid, they knew this. that's why each had a trick up their sleeve.

although they were mostly physical with sudden shut-up make out sessions or a dick grab that would abruptly end the other's sentence- there were instances, like this one, when ryan would decide to just guilt-trip him into apologizing and publicly admitting that there's no one in the entire world who pouts better than ryan bergara.

said little devil was pressed against the hallway wall of shane's apartment; caught only moments before he would've tried to lock himself in the bathroom, luckily. he's out of breath and panting and _smiling_ and full of himself and just seeing that makes shane go weak.

_sure, okay, maybe that clip was a little convincing._

"so," ryan started, pausing his sentence to take a breath every now and then. "do you have something to say to me, madej?"

oh he had so much to say, shane thought- he wanted to express how unfair this strategy was, to complain about the chase-caused mess in the living room, to comment on how ryan's eyes looked like warm mugs of hot chocolate and how sparkles of light reflecting in them looked just like marshmallows. but all words he wishes to use are scattering around his head like in one of those kaleidoscopes until he's just left thinking: what a rude little shit.

"i don't know." shane simply said.

his hand already engraved the fossil of ryan's waist before he placed it there, like adding a perfect piece to the puzzle. their eyes didn't break contact, though their breathing was rugged still for all different kinds of reasons. shane could feel the shorter's arms slide around his shoulders as he was being pulled in for a kiss. the debate officially ended.

"i'll take that, i guess."

their lips met and shane knew it was getting dangerous. no matter how often they did this, shane couldn't help but feel like a newborn each time. in his head, the believer was someone deserving of sonnets written on the neighbor's garage door just for him. to be cherished and loved and drown in sweet nothings like atlantis did- so why choose someone who doesn't believe in it?

his grip on ryan's waist tightened as he pulled him closer, grinding the smaller body against his own as he was suddenly aware of how blessed he was to hold it. correction: him- ryan wasn't a body. or just anybody. he was suddenly aware of ryan bergara.

who gasped in the kiss and shane groaned as he hooked his arms under his thighs and lifted him up higher against the beige wall, making it easier to reach the other without straining his neck.

ryan, on the other hand, was in pure ecstasy. the thrill of being chased around the apartment after his decision to dramatically distance himself from shane was still pounding in his chest. combined with the rhythm of his beating heart and tightening loins working in harmony, he felt like he was on cloud nine watching that damn ufo pass right by while flipping shane off.

in other words, he was aroused and about to have sex after an astounding victory. there's not a single feeling better than that.

or maybe there was,   
if you include all the times he was freezing on set from both weather and fear until shane would declare to have a 'heater pocket for icy fingers' and make him giggle. then they'd stand in the cold temperature chests to chest, only source of heat coming from the steam of their breathy laugher- all while they were holding hands somewhere in the pocket of shane's jacket. that feeling'd be the winner.

somewhere along the lines he pulled both their shirts off and was now met with crystals of sweat shining across the other's lanky body- covered in beauty marks in which ryan saw constellations and unsolved maps. he placed his lips on the skin gently as shane's palm rested against his jawline and eventually pulled his head back up to meet the younger's gaze questioningly.

ryan could tell the giant was overthinking this- like he usually does when he loses. maybe because shane's loses aren't as genuine and ryan's. he's a sore loser, after all. he smiles fondly. shane also knows himself pretty well.

"go on, then." ryan whispered, lips close to shane's as he slid his hand in the tall loser's trousers to take a hold of his fully excited member.

"why do you want me to lie to you?"

ryan shrugged. "out of spite."

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading!   
> you can find me on tumblr @rycan-toucan


End file.
